


Teeth

by inkslinger_outlaw



Series: One More Time With Feeling [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkslinger_outlaw/pseuds/inkslinger_outlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wish everything would just s t o p.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> more projection onto characters & backstory bullshit
> 
> takes place before happy_ending.exe if you're reading the whole work together

Another year passes. Two. Five. 

You're still not happy...

And you don't know what'll fix you, make you right. 

_*You're the kind of person that will **never** be happy_

You close your eyes against the painful memory. Memories. Plural. So many of them... 

_'To think you wouldn't fit in out there...'_

_'AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY HEAD!_

_'Kids like you... should be B U R N I N G I N H E LL'_

__You gasp and hunch over, trying to hold yourself together with your arms. It's been so long, but it still effects you badly._ _

__You wipe your forehead of sweat and tug Sans jacket closer around yourself.It doesn't help a whole lot._ _

__Maybe you should just... should just!_ _

__You squeeze your eyes tight. Maybe you just weren't meant to live past breaking the barrier. Maybe you weren't meant for the happy ending._ _

___Of course not. You're the villain of this story. A killer. A psychopath. Why would you deserve happiness?_ _ _

__But I fixed everything. No one's dead! Everyone's happy! I fixed it!_ _

___You really believe that? That one good timeline makes it right?_ _ _

__i fixed it..._ _

___The only thing you **fixed** was how much guilt you feel, you selfish brat._ _ _

__No, I... I just wanted everyone to be happy-_ _

___You wanted **yourself** to be happy._ _ _

__..._ _

___You don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere. Murderers are better off dead._ _ _

__No!_ _

___You know none of them want you. Not after everything you did._ _ _

__That isn't true... It can't be! Shut up!_ _

___You're disgusting. A **freak**. They're just frightened of you. And when they find out everything..._ _ _

__Stop._ _

___They'll throw you away like the garbage you are._ _ _

__I-I..._ _

___Why don't you just save them the trouble and disappear._ _ _

__You sink your teeth into your hand and **scream**. _ _

__You hear footsteps running. You don't stop screaming though. It's like a valve has been released. All it seems to do is make your teeth sink in harder. You taste blood._ _

__You hear you door bang open and someone's leaning over you, talking gibberish. Or maybe that's just you being unable to hear over your own noise._ _

__They're trying to pry you off of your hand and you don't want to let go. You need this!_ _

__Your jaw hurts as someone pushes the joints together, attempting to force your mouth open. It seems to work after a minute. They're holding you, pressing your arms against your side as you thrash and fight, wanting to just get back to destroying yourself._ _

__"Frisk! Child! Please, please stop! We just want to help!"_ _

__...Mom?_ _

__You slowly stop fighting and just... slump. You can't even keep your head up, chin resting against your chest. Your hand feels like it's on fire as someone touches it, inspecting the damage._ _

__"...HUMAN?"_ _

__That... that's papyrus. You look up, tired eyes meeting worried ones. He looks like he might cry. He holds you a little tighter and takes a deep breath, trying to keep what little composure he has left. You feel terrible._ _

__"FRISK..." Warm tears slide down your expressionless face and a furry paw comes to rest on your cheek._ _

__"Sweetheart, what happened?" You shake your head and rest your chin on your chest again. How can you tell her someone's talking to you in your head? A personification of Chara, even. One of her dead children. And you know, you know it can't really be Chara, but it sounds just like them. Whispers words you've heard them say to you hundreds of times. It's not really Chara, you're just really fucked up. And you probably always have been. You were a fool to think you could ever get better._ _

__She wipes your tears since Papyrus still has your arms pinned to your sides. After a moment, she cups your hand in hers, healing you to the best of her ability. Your hand still aches. You probably have deep tissue damage. You glance down, your hand and sleeve have blood all over it. You've always had sharper teeth than most humans. Biting yourself like that probably was a terrible idea in retrospect._ _

__You sigh and wiggle a bit until Papyrus reluctantly releases you. Your hand aches and your heart aches and you feel so _stupid_ for them finding you like that. Sans is, well, was the only person who knew about your little self-destructive problem. You really wish it would've stayed that way. Now they're going to look at you weird and treat you different and they won't trust you to be by yourself and- Toriel's hand falls on you back and you almost flinch away. _ _

__"Let's get you cleaned and have some tea, alright?" You nod a little and head to the bathroom with your mom. Papyrus stays behind and you can feel his stare burning into the back of your head. You really hope he doesn't tell anyone._ _

__She gently wipes the blood from your skin. You can't even meet her eyes, you're too ashamed, so you stare at the wall. Neither of you speak and when she asks if you want to take the jacket off you shake your head._ _

__"Alright, I'll clean it for you later then. Come."_ _

__She takes your uninjured hand and you hold onto hers in a death grip all the way to the kitchen. The kettle whistles as you step inside and Papyrus already has everything set out. It may be mean of you, but you're a tad surprised nothing's on fire._ _

__You sit at the table holding your cups of tea in strained silence._ _

__"...Frisk, are you unhappy here?"_ _

__You nearly drop your cup of tea, stunned._ _

__"Wha-? I, no! No, I love it here! ...I love you. All of you. Please..." You're not sure what you pleading for. Toriel stares down at her cup. She can't even look at you. You don't blame her though, you hate looking at yourself too._ _

__"I have noticed, you understand. Your frequent injuries. I... I wanted to just chalk it up to childhood clumsiness, but maybe I just wanted to fool myself." She covers her face with her hand. You want to die. Papyrus remains quiet. "I thought... Oh, child. What hurts you so much? Is it us? Have we done anything to cause you such pain?" Your hands shake so much you have have to set down your tea before you scald yourself._ _

__"Absolutely not." Your voice has a sharp edge to it that not only surprises you, but Papyryus and Toriel as well. "I... I'm sorry. Just please don't think this anyone's fault my own. You're all wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better family." You pause and it seems they're waiting for more. "It's just..." You take a deep breath. "...I'm a bad person."_ _

__A stretched silence. And then-_ _

__"RIDICULOUS. YOU ARE NOT A BAD PERSON, FRISK. YOU ARE ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE I KNOW AND I KNOW MYSELF SO YOU KNOW IT MUST BE TRUE! I DON'T KNOW WHO TOLD YOU SUCH LIES, BUT CLEARLY THEY DO NOT KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ONE OF MY VERY BEST BESTIES." Toriel nods in agreement._ _

__"He is right, child. I do not know who would tell you such things, but they are very, very wrong. You are not a bad person. Frisk, you're so precious to all of us. And I hope you take these words to heart. You are so, so loved by everyone." You press your forehead to the table to hide your tears, though you're sure the shaking and half suppressed sobs are a giveaway. You hear chairs scrape against the floor and two pairs of arms surround you gently._ _

__Maybe you won't ever be better, but... maybe that's ok. Your family loves you. And... that's alright. You think you can live a little longer with them supporting you. You're not ready to die just yet._ _

__"And child... The next time you feel like hurting yourself, you can seek me out. I won't ever turn you away."_ _

__"Ok, mom." It's a lie, but you just hope she'll feel better about everything. You don't like hurting people._ _

__A soft whisper in the back of your head._ _

___Liar..._ _ _

__You turn my head and bury your face in your mom's soft arm. She's here. Papyrus is here._ _

__No one can hurt you. Not right now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i just want to die all the time


End file.
